1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process of detecting a defective recording element, and a recording apparatus capable of executing a correction process performed when data to be recorded by a defective recording element is recorded by recording elements other than the defective recording element, and a recording system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a technique of suppressing occurrence of printing failure at the minimum has been proposed in order to strike a balance between high image quality and low running cost. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-62516 discloses a method for simultaneously performing printing and detection of a defective ejection nozzle in a serial printer and performing correction of the defective nozzle in the next scanning when the defective ejection nozzle is detected. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-225037 discloses a method for visually detecting a defective portion by an operator and correcting a continuous region including the defective portion in order to reduce a load of a process of detecting and correcting a defective ejection nozzle.
However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-62516, a load applied to the process of detecting and correcting a defective nozzle is large. Therefore, there arises a problem in that high information processing capability and a long period of time are required for the process. Accordingly, even when a long period of time should not be given to perform the process, the process takes a long period of time. Accordingly, productivity is lowered. Furthermore, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-225037, since the operator or a user visually detects a defective portion, a long period of time is required for the process and a load applied to the user is heavy.